


dynamics of nature

by suhoya



Series: behind the net [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kageyama were a dark mountain, Hinata would be its dazzling sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dynamics of nature

**Author's Note:**

> second drabble about court shenanigans, this time kagehina with kageyama’s pov. :)  
> I’ve put this in a series, because there will be more about the rest of pairings, eventually.. (already added my previous bokuaka too.)
> 
> [fanart inspiration](http://orizori.deviantart.com/art/HQ-Hinata-493550045)

 

Kageyama Tobio used to feel lonely.

 

It was that kind of loneliness you feel even when you are surrounded by people. People who could be your team mates, some even your class mates, but even then, there is not any kind of genuine connection.

 

 (He did not mind at first. He was not the best example of an outgoing person, anyway.)

 

It took him a while to comprehend that he was the problem. He was the cause of his own loneliness. He was a vast, immovable mountain surrounded by smaller ones, but always covered by shadows.

 

However, the change happens just like fate’s pure pleasure, such as when the clouds float in the sky and they follow their own path, making their way to the blazing sun. It is nature – it can’t be stopped nor avoided, and even though it is annoying at first and you have to squint, the warm sensation that floods your skin is overwhelming.

 

It is a petite body that shines with his own light, which carries the name of the sun and who jumps so high that seems he truly seeks to reach it. He doesn’t need further enthusiasm – he has got plenty of energy to spare. He is restless, noisy; he drives him up the wall.

 

But at the same time he is warm and faithful, he knows to listen and respond. He makes him not feel alone anymore. Even if he doesn’t see him, even if he can’t hear him – he knows he is there. He can feel his warmth and his breath around.

 

(His strength and his passion merge perfectly with his own.)

 

Because the sun can light up even the darkest and deepest, long forgotten mountains, after all.

 


End file.
